Johnny Drabbles
by vashsunglasses
Summary: Nny drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.
1. Beginnings

Title: Johnny 100

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: M

Fandom: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Challenge: Fanfic100 at LiveJournal

Summary: 100 drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and to help get my writing mojo back. Everything is written with only the highest respect for Jhonen Vasquez and none of it is written with the intent of profit.

* * *

_Prompt 001: Beginnings_

The first scent he ever knew was the tangy, metallic, burn-in-the-back-of-your-nose scent of blood. In the beginning, as his tiny fetal hands made tiny fetal fists, it was his favorite scent of all.

Comfort in the dim reddish tint of the womb and the misshapen clotted twin of the placenta. In the beginning, as his tiny fetal feet kicked against the bounds that restrained him, it was his favorite scent of all.

Later on, in his childhood, his mother hissed as she dug around little Johnny's mouth to remove the latest in a long line of little copper flavored pennies.


	2. Middles

Title: Johnny 100

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: M

Fandom: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Challenge: Fanfic100 at LiveJournal

Summary: 100 drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and to help get my writing mojo back. Everything is written with only the highest respect for Jhonen Vasquez and none of it is written with the intent of profit.

* * *

_Prompt 002: Middles_

He never completed the middle of puzzles. By the time he got the outside edges completed he was usually sick of the whole exercise. In the middle of a person existed only a putrid smelly mess of blood and organs and excrement. Worse than a puzzle, because at least that could be put back together and taken apart over and over again. Taking apart a human was a one time only event.

So today he was force feeding his latest victim the middle of his new 1000 piece puzzle as an experiment… He might even finish the puzzle this time!


	3. Ends

Title: Johnny 100

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: M

Fandom: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Challenge: Fanfic100 at LiveJournal

Summary: 100 drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and to help get my writing mojo back. Everything is written with only the highest respect for Jhonen Vasquez and none of it is written with the intent of profit.

* * *

_Prompt 003: Ends_

Although he loved killing, he hated all the mess afterwards and the clean up was definitely a negative. Diseased rotting flesh made him want to scrub his skin off with an SOS pad. So he found himself wondering why the Doughboys had been so insistent he walk through a graveyard at night. Just the fact that they had actually agreed on something for once had disturbed him enough to make him obey. Anything to get out of that run down tomb of a house…

But on the plus side, reading the tombstones made him laugh until his rib cage cracked.


	4. Insides

Title: Johnny 100

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: M

Fandom: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Challenge: Fanfic100 at LiveJournal

Summary: 100 drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and to help get my writing mojo back. Everything is written with only the highest respect for Jhonen Vasquez and none of it is written with the intent of profit.

* * *

_Prompt 004: Insides_

He was right behind her. She couldn't hear him but she could feel his eyes following her as she climbed ladders, crawled through tunnels, and ran through blood spattered rooms.

"Just how big is this fucking place anyway?" she screamed, falling to her knees in exhaustion.

"It is pretty huge, isn't it?" from right behind her.

She turned and there he was, leaning against the doorway she had just run through, soaked in the blood of her boyfriend from his blue hair all the way down to his black boots.

"It was like this when I found it," he said.


	5. Outsides

Title: Johnny 100

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: M

Fandom: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Challenge: Fanfic100 at LiveJournal

Summary: 100 drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and to help get my writing mojo back. Everything is written with only the highest respect for Jhonen Vasquez and none of it is written with the intent of profit.

* * *

_Prompt 005: Outsides_

It was more a hovel than a home. Boarded up windows framed by cracked stained stucco made even more horrible by the strange irony of the '777' address. Heaven indeed. This was no white sepulcher, but a crouching monster. One who wore the mask of death freely and without subterfuge.

Three children crouched in the shadows across the street from the house. The night before they had sent one of their own, the fourth, on a dare. It was simple enough: ring the doorbell and run away. But he hadn't come back. The door opened and the house ate him.


	6. Hours

Title: Johnny 100

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: M

Fandom: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Challenge: Fanfic100 at LiveJournal

Summary: 100 drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and to help get my writing mojo back. Everything is written with only the highest respect for Jhonen Vasquez and none of it is written with the intent of profit.

* * *

_Prompt 006.Hours_

Drip

He had been laying there for hours on the cold concrete floor.

Drip

Just listening to tiny drips play a slow dirge as they fell.

Drip

At first the drips had been accompanied by loud curses.

Drip

And when the curses slowed, and slurred, and stopped, they had been replaced by quiet sobs.

Drip

And then the sobs were replaced by soft breathing.

Drip

He couldn't hear the breathing anymore.

Drip

He clicked the knob of the stopwatch.

Drip

Apparently that was how long it took for someone to die from a slow blood leak.

Drip

Drip

Drip

…


	7. Days

Title: Johnny 100

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: M

Fandom: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Challenge: Fanfic100 at LiveJournal

Summary: 100 drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and to help get my writing mojo back. Everything is written with only the highest respect for Jhonen Vasquez and none of it is written with the intent of profit.

* * *

Prompt 007.Days.

He had trouble remembering things like that lately. He had never believed people when they said that lack of sleep can make you crazy, but standing here looking at the killing machine in his basement that he clearly remembered was EMPTY and yet this fucking moron had the NERVE to be tied up in it like he belonged there… Well, he felt like an idiot having dragged a new idiot all the way down to a machine that was already taken.

How embarrassing. He turned his head away in shame but he could FEEL their eyes laughing at his back.


	8. Weeks

Title: Johnny 100

Author: vashsunglasses

Rating: M

Fandom: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac

Challenge: Fanfic100 at LiveJournal

Summary: 100 drabbles following the word prompts from the Ultimate Fanfic Challenge at fanfic100 group at LiveJournal.

Disclaimer: This is just for fun and to help get my writing mojo back. Everything is written with only the highest respect for Jhonen Vasquez and none of it is written with the intent of profit.

* * *

Prompt 008.Weeks.

Oh the many things he couldn't do now after the disastrous date with Devi a few weeks ago.

For instance, she worked at the bookstore so books were out of the question. Every time he tried to read one, he could see her standing behind the counter with a smile, and that just brought up all sorts of messy feelings…

Urg! He'd never succeed in his quest to rid himself of emotion if he allowed that to continue. So no more books for Johnny C. and none for anybody else either if burning down the library meant anything at all.


End file.
